Christmas in Konoha
by BeepBeepBoop
Summary: Full summary of sorts inside. Kakanaru. Don't read if you don't like. Enjoy. Warning: Things will get /graphic/.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas in Konoha: Kakashi x Naruto

AN: For this fic, let's just pretend that Jiraiya doesn't die *cries in corner* and Naruto is around...meh... let's get wild and crazy and say 16. Rated M for smex to come. Not the next chapter, but definitely the one after. ^_^

Warning: There will be straight-up, hard-core, dirty, smexy, full of butt sex, man on man action in later chapters. If you don't like it, why did you click the link?

Disclaimer: Wait, disclaimer? I do in fact own Naruto and the characters. Mwahahaha!! No wait!! *is tackled to ground by FBI agents and lawyers*

Summary: [(Naruto + Kakashi + Christmas) x Mistletoe] - (Naruto/ 5 years) + (Naruto + Kakashi + Christmas) = Naruto x Kakashi = man loving ... Sorry people. I just got out of calculus and was feeling _inspired_. Just read it, or you can derive it and find the area under the curve. *devious smile*

* * *

Chapter 1

Kakashi surveyed the room and sighed to himself. The air was warm and smelled like pumpkin pie and sweet spices. Everyone was laughing and a comfortable buzz of conversation filled the room. It was almost Christmas. The rookie twelve, their parents and former senseis, the sand siblings, the Hokage, Jiraiya, and a few other random nins filled the room, all with smiles plastered on their faces, indulging in the Holiday mood. All except for one silver haired jounin.

Kakashi sighed a bit louder this time as he thought to himself. He didn't really know why he was so unhappy. He just was and thus found himself sitting alone in the corner watching everyone else enjoy themselves. Consumed in his musings, he hadn't even noticed a certain blond approaching him until he found himself nose to nose with the ball of energy.

"Hello Sensei! Why so blue?"

"Kami Naruto! What do you think you're doing, sneaking up on people like that?" the man cried, holding his chest defensively, eyes wide with shock.

"What are you talking about old man? I didn't even try sneaking. You must really be going senile." The blond flashed a teasing smile as Kakashi returned a dry frown. "I saw you sitting over here all alone, I thought you might need a little company to cheer you up before this dark little corner of yours advances any farther into the rest of the room." Kakashi allowed himself a grin. He felt his whole body perk up at the close proximity of the smiling youth. The two soon fell into easy and surprisingly intelligent conversation as the night flew by, a whirl of colors and scents and smiling faces.

When the festivities finally began to die down and a large portion of people had left, Naruto suggested the two should leave as well and asked if Kakashi would like to take a stroll. He agreed, having thoroughly enjoyed the teen's company and not quite feeling ready to settle in for the night. Naruto stopped him for a moment, "I have to go say bye to everyone first since I'm leaving tomorrow and they were kind enough to change the date of the party for me. I'll try not to take too long." He wandered off into the thinning crowd.

Kakashi felt himself deflate as he remembered that Naruto was in fact leaving to go on a second training trip with Jiraiya. This revelation caused the mysterious ache that had been settled in his chest for the first portion of the night to creep back in with a fresh and alarming sharpness. Kakashi furrowed his brow as he contemplated why the blonde's imminent departure had affected him so profoundly. Before he could ponder the situation fully, said blond reappeared suddenly in his line of sight, causing the man to jump for the second time that night and sending the boy into a fit of giggles as he prodded, "What were you thinking about sensei, to jump so high when interrupted. It must have been dirty." The boy laughed a even harder as the faintest hint of red spread from under the edges of the mask. _Why am I blushing? I wasn't thinking of things like that and even if I had been, I wouldn't have cared. _

"Great, two pervert senseis." the boy sighed before smiling wide and dragging his still puzzled teacher after him into the cold darkness of the night. The wind bit into the jounin's cheeks and the sensation of ice filled his lungs. He cast an envious look over at the walking furnace(1) who was wearing only his usually attire and… a Christmas bow in his hair? When did that happen? Kakashi found himself blushing again and, before he could help it, a single word floated slowly across his thought process: _Cute._

Kakashi stopped walking, eye twitching, he grabbed his head in both hands and muttered angrily to himself. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Naruto? Cute? Did I drink too much sake, wait, I didn't drink anything. Am I sick or something? _His thoughts were interrupted by the object of his dilemma, once more uncomfortably close to his face, staring him in the eyes, well, eye.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked with worry ever-so-slightly tweaking voice. Kakashi looked into his wide, questioning eyes. Gazing into by their depth he thought to himself _Gosh, I never realized how beautiful the color of his eyes was. _The man felt his face being drawn towards the teen's like gravity before he once more came to his senses and doubled up into himself even farther, muttering more curses.

"Sensei? I think you might need to go to the hospital…" his voice trailed off, watching the spectacle of his stoic and emotionless teacher acting as though he was on hard drugs. He had been acting strangely all night and Naruto was quite concerned. Kakashi shook his head hard, relinquishing the improper thoughts. _Get a hold on yourself. Just because he's leaving, there's no reason for you to go all soft. He'll be back. _Resolved, Kakashi stood upright.

"Sorry Naruto, stomach ache. Tsunade's fruit cake, you know?" he gave a light chuckle to make it sound convincing. Looking slightly relieved, Naruto agreed and the two continued on their way, heading towards the blonde's house. _Why was he holding his head and muttering then… _the jinchuuriki wondered to himself before giving in and accepting the excuse.

* * *

(1) I simply mean that, due to his lovely little fox, he doesn't get cold.

Ok, a little on the short side, but this is my first published fic, so I'm trying to take it slow so I don't sound like the ignorant fool I am. Yay! Yaoi to come! If you like, read, review, have a piece of cake. If I misspelled some words, please tell me. I proof read the poo out of this thing, but I'm sure I missed a few errors and there's nothing I hate more than bad grammar and spelling, but mind you, no flames. Flames will be used as thermal power for a puppy kicking robot. Do you really want to be the cause of innocent puppies being kicked?


	2. Chapter 2

Alright people, second chapter but no smex just yet. A little fluff and some confusing feelings. *sigh* Ok, onward! *heroic pose*

* * *

The two carried on casual conversation for the duration of the walk to Naruto's apartment. Kakashi once again questioned himself as they reached the door of the teen's building and felt slight disappointment that their time together ended so soon. Unsure of his sanity, he said a quick goodbye and turned to leave.

"Don't you want to come in for some tea?" an excited and somewhat pleading voice called after him. Before he could think things through, the jounin was sitting on a beat down blue love seat, taking in the scenery of Naruto's living room. Gazing at an extensive collection of instant ramen containers covering most of the free surfaces in the small room, he cursed his stupidity. _With all of these crazy thoughts I've been having today, putting myself in a one on one situation with the very person I'm confused about wasn't a very wise decision. _Kakashi unconsciously tensed a little. Naruto walked in the room holding two steaming mugs of tea, handing one to his sensei before sitting down cross-legged on the floor facing the man.

They sat in silence for the first time that evening while Kakashi pointedly avoided eye contact with the blond. After what seemed like an eternity to the nervous man, Naruto asked softly, almost inaudibly "Are you sure you're ok sensei? You're acting kind of strange tonight. If you need to leave, you can." Kakashi ripped his forced stare away from the jumbled bookshelf in the corner of the room and reluctantly let his eyes wander over to the teen, immediately regretting that decision.

The lithe blond was curled into himself while gripping the cup with both hands and blowing silently on his tea, his bottom lip wrapped lightly around the edge of the mug, looking up at the jounin through thick eyelashes and a fringe of blond bangs. Kakashi felt like he was melting inside. He wanted to cry and laugh and hold the teen and run away from him all at the same time. Completely confused by this uncharacteristic wave of emotions, the jounin's mind was a mess.

He shakily got to his feet, Naruto following suit, setting his mug aside and approaching his sensei quickly. Kakashi jumped slightly, taking a step back. Realizing he had hurt the boy's feelings, he apologized while maneuvering his way around him towards the door in a hurry. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm really not feeling well. I guess I should leave. I don't want you to catch anything." Truthfully the man was concerned with what he might do if he stayed alone in that house with the teen. Luckily, Naruto's general worry prevented him from taking note of the outline a certain hardened body part pressing tautly against the fabric of the jounin's pants.

Kakashi had made his way to the door and opened it completely before the blond caught his arm and began rambling while the man fought to keep his composure. "Before you go, I just wanted to tell you that I really appreciated how much you've helped me, I mean, Iruka's more like a father to me, and you don't feel like a brother or an uncle, but I do still feel close to you and I really will miss…" Naruto's voice trailed off as his eyes broke contact with Kakashi's and his gaze wandered up to a location above his head and stayed there while a look of shock and embarrassment worked its way over his face. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow and followed the teen's gaze up. He gasped slightly when he realized the source of Naruto's strange reaction.

There, directly above their heads, hanging by a festive red ribbon from the top of the doorframe was a large, fresh sprig of mistletoe, almost glowing green in a way that made it look as though the gods themselves were smirking deviously at the man through the bundle of nature. Naruto blushed and gave a nervous chuckle. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. What do I do? This is what I wanted to happen, but now I don't know what to do. _Cursing his cowardice, Naruto began weaving what seemed like a convincing lie about how he had put it up because he planned to lure Sakura to his doorstep.

However, before he could utter a single complete word, Kakashi bent down and pressed his lips gently against Naruto's. Shocked, the blonde's eyes widened to the size of saucers and his face burned twenty shades of red. He felt his knees weaken as two cool hands snaked their way over his heated cheeks and into his hair, pulling his mouth firmly against the jounin's. Naruto began to kiss back with his entire body, pressing himself against Kakashi until the two were flush against each other. The kiss escalated as Naruto allowed himself to become drunk with sensation. The man's mind reeled. _Oh gods. I didn't expect this kind of reaction. _Kakashi moaned quietly and allowed himself a surge of confidence as he forced his tongue into his student's eager mouth, Naruto realizing for the first time the lack of material separating their mouths.

Naruto submitted to the pleasures of his sensei's hot lips, enjoying the spicy taste of his mouth. Kakashi's mind raced _I should stop. I need to stop. I must stop. Pull away idiot before you do something you regret. What are you even thinking. This is your __**student**__. This is your __**male **__student. This is your __**sixteen year old **__male student. _Naruto whimpered quietly and pressed himself deeper into the man's arms, his hip bone brushing lightly against the jounin's throbbing arousal that had since only become more pronounced and strained against his pants. _Oh fuck it. _Kakashi sighed before breathing in deeply. As he did and icy cold breeze swept through the door frame, bringing with it a waft of the boy's aroma to his nose. He had never been close enough to his student before to smell him. He had always just assumed he would smell like a mix of ramen and the outdoors, but he was quite surprised. The boy had the light scent of fresh flowers and perfectly ripened fruit. Erotically sweet.

The silver haired man pushed the teen against the doorframe, grinding his pelvis hard into the boy, allowing a growl to escape his throat. The boy moaned, exhaling through his nose, he released a small puff of hot air against the man's cheek, sending a shiver up his spine as pale fingers twisted their way through the delightfully and deliciously soft blond locks. The slim hips of the youth jerked against Kakashi's, revealing a similar hardness stirring under the bright orange fabric. Rubbing their arousals together roughly, the copy nin succeeded in drawing a mewl of satisfaction from his swollen lips at the ecstasy of the friction.

The mixture of sensations clouded the jounin's mind. Having restrained his emotions since his father's suicide and completely cutting himself off from deep relationships since the death of Obito, Kakashi had never let himself touch or be touched like this. His senses were completely overwhelmed. Before he could attempt to back away or restrain himself, Kakashi came forcefully in his pants, shaking all over and bucking his hips into the boy's , releasing the kiss to throw his head back, his features twisted in a almost painful expression, seething in pleasure through his teeth with his eyes shut tightly.

Kakashi choked out Naruto's name and buried his head in the soft, silken flesh of the boy's neck, panting at the strength of the release. The wetness dripping down his thigh brought Kakashi down from his high as his logic finally managed its way back into dominance, making the man realize exactly what he had just done. He released the boy quickly and stepped back, embarrassed not only that he had cum so easily, but that he had done such improper and illegal things. Naruto braced himself against the door frame looking up at his sensei, slightly surprised, but thoroughly aroused, eyes narrowed and filled with pure desire. Kakashi could feel himself being mentally stripped and suddenly became very self conscious, noting that he had removed his mask in front of another for the first time since he was six.

He quickly brought a hand up to cover his mouth, blushing so brightly he was sure he was casting a glow. He stepped back farther as Naruto advanced. "I'm sorry Naruto. Merry Christmas and good luck with your trip. Goodbye." The boy looked hurt and confused, mouth hanging open in silence as the jounin flew through hand signs at the speed of light and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Across town, back in his own apartment, Kakashi broke down into a fit of sobbing and hyperventilation until he passed out on the hard wood floor from sheer exhaustion.

Naruto slumped down in the doorway, letting himself to slide to the ground. Catching his breath, he started to cry and laugh at the same time, bordering on hysterical. A good two hours later, he finally picked himself up off the floor, closing the door and falling onto the love seat before falling into a deep and fitful sleep.

Across the street, a certain white haired sennin was sitting on the roof, looking a mix of aroused, amused, and saddened.

~~~~~~~~~Yay! Tildes!~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, a small crowd assembled to see Naruto and Jiraiya off. No one seemed to notice the fakeness of the boy's forced smile or the red rimming his eyes as they wished him well. No one noticed as he looked around a bit desperately through the small sea of faces or the look of utter disappointment and dejection when he finally was ushered away by the older man. No one noticed the longing and heartbroken look in his eyes as Naruto stared back over his shoulder while they waved frantically. No one noticed the pained look on the sennin's face as he put an arm around the boy's shoulder and led him away, and no one, not even Naruto himself noticed the silver haired man sitting in a crumpled heap atop the roof of a nearby house with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Ok, so a little bit more than fluff, and more angsty that I intended, but I couldn't help myself. Sorry. I didn't mean to make Kakashi so OOC, but I at least tried to make him seem surprised by his OCC-ness as well. Yet again, if there are any errors, please feel free to tell me. By the way, in case you haven't noticed, I like _really _long compound sentences and am a bit of a comma freak. Sorry about that. ^_^

One more thing: sannin, sennin? Does anyone know? Does anyone care? I'm too lazy to look it up myself. If it bothers you that much, please tell me (gently) and I'll change it asap.

Yay, imminent yaoi… maybe… maybe not. Perhaps a little one on none instead *devious laugh* Oh my, dirty dirty. Yes, I am a lecherous perv. Well, we'll see…


	3. Chapter 3

Mmmkay homeskillets. Chapter three! Woot! I'm so excited about finally posting and the wonderful comments I've gotten so far *sending love in your general directions*, I can't stop myself from writing more. *shakes fists in air excitedly* Yay! I'm jacked up on chocolate cake and yaoi-endorphins, so we ride off into the future five years! Onward comrades!

By the way, I noticed I was getting a bit old hat with the student/teacher forbidden love plot (*snorts* "old hat" I friggin' love that phrase) so I decided to hold off on the butt sex and give you a short (?) and sweet (aka: kinky) interlude to spice things up a bit. Yay! Dirty! ^_^

Warning: While you hopefully are aware of the fact that this contains explicit man on man action, I thought it might be necessary to add an extra warning. I've been reading some _very _smutty mangas and am feeling particularly devious at the moment. Prepare yourselves. The following is not for those who prefer "mild" smex.

AN: I was looking back over my work and discovered two things. 1) Oh no! Discontinuity! It's supposed to be winter and I have Naruto laying in the grass taking it easy! Ok, well, since I'm a lazy bum, instead of going back to change the chapter to fit, let's just pretend it's a warm day. ^_^

2) I also realized that I got a little bit sloppy with my writing and completely left out key emotions. Sorry people. I shall go back and fix what I can to try to make it work. Hopefully, I can manage to make the next chapter equally as smutty while keeping the fluidity with the rest of the story.

* * *

*Five years later* (ie: Naruto is now 21 and Kakashi is... well, Kakashi is old, but foxy (lol) nonetheless)

Ok, the begining might be a bit confusing, but please bear with me. Just give it a couple of hours. I'm sure I'll reread and fix it to make it easier to understand soon. For the time being, let's just say that the italics will indicate Naruto's memories and regular font will be his actions.

* * *

Naruto leaned his head back against the tree, sliding down a bit further to a more comfortable angle, and closed his eyes. He listened intently for any trace of an intruder. The old pervert sennin had, once again, left him to go to hot springs in search of "inspiration", not that he minded. Naruto was grateful to be alone. They were finally returning to Konoha after almost five years and were presently only about a day's walk away. Only a day's walk away from _him, _from the man who had occupied his thoughts every waking _and _sleeping moment since he had left. One torturous day away from the man he had striven so hard to improve himself for. One day from the love of his life. One single, short, nerve-wracking day away from Hatake Kakashi.

Having not sensed another's presence, Naruto allowed his mind to wander over the events that had occurred the night before his departure. A slightly sweaty hand meandered its way down his naked torso. _The way his sensei's lips felt against his, so soft and silky, moist and hot._ The hand slid down further, making its way under the elastic of his pants. _The warmth of his strong arms enveloping him. The enticing scent emanating from his soft, pale flesh. _The hand found what it was aiming for and wrapped around the firm appendage greedily. _The fluidity of his muscular limbs as they worked against his own. The hardness that pressed wantingly against his pelvis ._The hand began pumping up and down, wrenching moans of ecstasy from the willing victim. _The desire and passion obvious in the needy movement of his tongue. The heat of his breath on his face. _The hand moved faster and faster as Naruto arched his back in pleasure, biting his lip to suppress the urge to call his love's name out loud. _The desire clouding his eyes. The submissive look on his face as he writhed in pleasure against him. _The swift motions of the hand reached a relentless crescendo until the blonde's mouth was forced agape in a silent scream of climax, warm white liquid spilling out from the object of torture, dripping down into the soft hairs surrounding it.

Naruto panted hard, removing his hand and wiping it on the grass. He let his eyes close in exhaustion as he regained control of his breathing. As it always did when Naruto remembered that pleasurable event, his mind recalled too the painful one that immediately followed: his rejection. Through the years of training and travel, Naruto had grown into a very intelligent and _very _powerful man. He had remaind hopeful, commiting every second of his hard work to making his former sensei see him as an adult and acceptable companion. Over that time, he had also become resolved to make the silver haired nin his, regardless of the method necessary.

Countless nights, Naruto had pondered how it would feel to have his sensei inside of him although, recently, his imagination had begun to switch their positions which only excited him further. The idea of _him _inside of his _sensei _sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. Letting his thoughts dwell on that concept, the blond began to harden once more. He moaned as he considered how delicious it would be to cause that look of surrender to twist Kakashi's features again. A new wave of resolve washed over him. Determination and desire set in his eyes, he reached a sticky hand down under the edge of his pants once more. Tomorrow, exactly fives years after their first and only encounter, Naruto would take the copy nin as his own.

A few miles away, a silver haired man lay in bed,stroking himself softly while filling his heads with thoughts of a certain blond hair, blue eyed boy. He had since come to accept his irrational and inexplicable feelings for the him, and had since also regretting running away those five long years ago with increasing intensity. He missed the smiling ball of sunshine more and more each day and spent most of his free time contemplating what to do when his love finally returned.

However, at the moment, he pushed such melancholy thoughts aside and focused on recreating that wonderful sensation they had shared. Cupping himself gently, the tips of his fingers grazed puckered flesh. His body jerked at the sensation. Kakashi had never touched himself there before and was quite shocked by the explosive wave of pleasure that had resulted from such light stimulation. He considered the action, and in the end, curiosity got the better of him.

The jounin leaned foward on his knees, supporting himself against the mattress with his shoulders. He wiped away the drops of clear fluid that had accumulated at the head of his arousal with his index finger. Using the milky product as lubrication, he began to massage and tease the sensitive skin. Overcome by the power of the heat that spread through his groin, he experimentally dipped the tip of his finger inside of the tight ring of muscle. He cried out in surprise as tremors of pain and pleasure reverberated through his body. He paused to catch his breath before continuing, greedy for more of the sensation emanating from his entrance. Pushing his finger farther in, the aroused man reached his other hand down to take over the job of stroking his painfully hard erection. Wincing slightly, Kakashi shut his watering eyes, allowing his desires to play out in his conscious. He wondered if this is how it would feel to have Naruto inside of him. Shuddering at the images taking over him, he pushed his finger in as deep as it could reach, twisting it around for increased friction. As he moved to begin pumping it in and out, the calloused pad of his finger brushed against the most delectable bundle of nerves. He couldn't resist bucking his hips forward into his eager hands and in doing so, the sadistic combination of pain and pleasure mixed with the mental picture of Naruto thrusting into him roughly, Kakashi came on the sheets with unprecedented strength.

Sweaty and spent, the man collapsed on himself. His breathing labored and heartbeat erratic, the jounin wondered to himself when his student would return.

* * *

Ok, perhaps I exaggerated the warning a bit, but I didn't want anyone who continued to be too freaked out by Kakashi doing _such things _to himself (I know, the OOC-ness is getting worse. My sincerest apologies.) Well, hmmm, masturbation. Nothing gives that extra touch of awkward to your story quite like...

Anyways, I have fabulous things in store for these two and I have already given you a bit of foreshadowing. Yay! I hope you guys are as excited as I am. What's to come will be so amazing and unheard of that it will (hopefully) shock and amuse you to the point of (nonlethal) brain hemorrhages.

If you feel so inclined, feel free to review to your heart's content. Love it, hate it, planning on billing me for therapy fees, etc...

There is something I would like a little bit of feedback on. I was listening to some music earlier while writing this and the song "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard came on and I was like, 'OMG, if I were a stripper, this would so be the song I'd take my clothes off to.' Said thoughts mixed with Kakanaru quickly gave way to, 'Sweet Jesus! Stripper yaoi!'

Well, at the same time, I had been contemplating a yummy foursome, most likely Jira-Kaka-Naru-Gaara, but had yet to think of a suitable plot. Now, I personally think the two ideas mesh quite well but would like some reader input before I start it. Any comments?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I realized (with some light prompting) that I hadn't really included physical descriptions of the characters yet. For the time being, just imagine 16 year old Naruto exactly as he appears in Shippuden (if not _slightly _romanticized) and the 21 year old version, meh, imagine him as looking kind of like the yondaime but more Naruto-ish (ie: Naruto hair and whisker-marks and such). I promise the next chapter will include the most beautimous and eloquent descriptions I'm capable of thinking up in my tiny little brain.

AN: Looking back over this, I also realized that I used italics for both thoughts and emphasized words. I think you should be able to discern the difference based on context clues but if you can't, just complain and I'll go back and try to differentiate the two. (I'm too lazy to go back and fix it without prompting.)

Moving on my little chickadees, I must apologize, but there won't be smex in this chapter. I _really, _I mean _**really, **_wanted to add some steamy man loving and get on to the awesome surprise (I know, I know, I already gave it away, it doesn't count as a surprise anymore -_-' ), but I felt the need to add a transitional chapter between their meeting and copulation to keep things running smoothly. Now, on to the excessively sappy and somewhat trite reunion of our two lovelies.

* * *

If a person could explode from excitement, Jiraiya decided that he probably needed to find an umbrella soon. The sennin stood hunched over and panting next a shaking jinchuuriki. Looking up at Naruto's face, he couldn't help but laugh at the man's beaming expression. He was positively dripping with delight, eyeing the gates to Konoha in fervor. _He may be a full grown man now, but he can still be so ridiculously adorable._Jiraiya sighed and shook his head, remembering the last few hours of their journey. They had left from camp three hours earlier than originally planned while it was still pitch black out and hadn't stopped once for food or rest or even a bathroom break. On top of that, he, one of the three legendary sennin, had been dragged by the hand at a breakneck speed by his student the entire way. _Yes, adorable and **aggravating**._

"Just what exactly are you so eager to see?" The older man quirked an eyebrow in feigned suspicion for added effect. He knew exactly what, or rather _who_, the blond was anticipating a reunion with, but Jiraiya wanted to see his reaction. Naruto made a comedic face, stammering a response a bit too quickly while scratching the back of his head and turning a deep shade of red. "N-n-no one. I was just l-looking forward to sleeping in my own b-bed. That's all." The sennin stifled a second laugh as the man twisted uncomfortably under his stare. _Sweet revenge. That's what you get for waking me up so damn early brat_.

"Sooo… was there anything in particular you were planning on doing this evening. Perhaps catching up with some _friends_, eh?" He added a bit of suggestive emphasis on the last word. Naruto's face reached a record-breaking hue as he squeaked a 'no'. _I didn't know there was enough blood in the human body to produce such a color_. Jiraiya smiled deviously. "Then you wouldn't mind doing a favor for me" the man stated matter-of-factly. "I have a package in my possession that I need delivered to a friend. I would do it myself but I must go report our return to Tsunade immediately."

Naruto frowned deeply. "Why can't you just do it once you're done?" Jiraiya didn't fail to catch the pleading undertone. "Well, it's quite urgent and since you said you had nothing else to do…" The man's words trailed off while he began rummaging through his pack. The blond wasn't able to conjure up a lie to tell the man to get out of the chore. "There it is!" the sennin announced, pulling out a parcel and handing it to his student, taking a quick step back as the man inspected it. The white haired nin took another precautionary step back as a look of disgust spread over Naruto's face, his shoulder's bristling in anger.

"YOU'RE MAKING ME DELIVER HENTAI!?!" the blond roared, stirring up an impressively large flock of wildlife, throwing the book back at the man. Holding his hands up defensively, the pervert tried to explain himself, "Now, now. It's for an important customer. Come on, help your sensei out a little."

"NEVER YOU SICK OLD BASTARD! DELIVER YOUR PORN YOURSELF!" The blond began to stomp off as a hand grabbed his arm, halting his escape. Shoving the book and a slip of paper into the younger man's hands, Jiraiya pushed his student in the direction of the town entrance. "Just do it idiot. Consider it a favor in return for me taking the time to train you. The address is on that piece of paper." Before Naruto could refuse, the sennin has disappeared. From a near-by tree, the older man chuckled to himself, watching the jinchuuriki storm off down the road, clutching the book violently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay! Tildes Mean Time Lapse! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later, a very disheveled and **very **irritable Naruto slumped over in defeat, looking down on Konoha from the top of the Hokage monument. He gave a frustrated sigh as he thought aloud to himself. "Where can he be? I've waited all this time to see him again and he's not even here the day I finally come back. The lady who answered the door at his apartment said that he had moved out a couple of years ago but wasn't sure where he had relocated to, nor did anyone else that I asked. He wasn't at the training grounds, or at Ichiraku, or at the Hokage's office, or in the hospital. I didn't even manage to run into him anywhere on the street. Where is he?! It's too close to the holiday for him to have been sent on a mission." The blond rested his head on his knees in uncharacteristic resignation.

_That's right, the holiday. It's Christmas eve. I had been hoping I could spend it alone with Kakashi sensei, but it looks like that's not going to be happening._ Naruto shook his fist at the sky, cursing the gods in a low growl. _I guess I'll just go home and sleep_. The man stood up, jumping slightly as the book he had forgotten was resting on his lap clattered to the ground. Remembering the favor Jiraiya had asked of him and _really_ not having anything better to do for the rest of the evening, he decided to go ahead and drop the book off before turning in for the night.

The blond pulled the slip of paper the sennin had given to him to check the address before setting off. _6217 Koigokoro Lane? (1) Never heard of it, I wonder where that is._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay! Two Lines of Tildes in One Chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had already set and dense clouds had started to roll in at an alarming rate, promising an abundant and timely snow. Naruto had been searching for almost half an hour. The village had changed a lot in his absence. There was a whole new section of houses and stores he had never seen. After asking for directions from a few strangers, he had finally managed to locate the street. The real problem however came in finding the right house. Not only was the street impossibly long, but there also seemed to be no pattern or order whatsoever to the house numbers. The blond stopped in the middle of the road sighing. _I guess I'll just give up for now and try again tomorrow. Stupid Jiraiya._

As the man turned to retreat, light flooded into the street as a door of one of the houses opened swiftly. Slightly surprised, the blond brought an arm up to his face to guard his eyes from the brightness. Adjusting to the sudden illumination, he moved to continue walking but was halted by a quiet voice.

"Naruto?"

He pivoted around at the sound of his name. _That voice_… He squinted as the large numbers on the doorframe caught his attention. _6217? Oh?_ He took a step towards the figure before stopping dead in his tracks. _That voice?_He knew that silhouette. The blond crept forwards into the light a little further, his jaw dropping to ground-level and arms falling limply to his sides. "S-s-se-sen-sensei?"

There, a mere five meters away from Naruto, standing in a majestic veil of light with a hand pressed against his mouth and eyes wide in shock was the love of his life: Hatake Kakashi.

The copy nin felt as though his heart would beat out of his chest. He thought he had sensed the blonde's chakra, but he hadn't thought or dared to hope that he would actually be standing there, right outside his door.

_Finally. Finally, you've come back into my life_.

* * *

(1): This means love or the awakening of love. I'm not trying to flaunt a fluency in Japanese or anything. I just google searched an English to Japanese translation and thought this would be a sweet and ironic street name. Sorry if it doesn't fit proper Japanese grammar.

Woot! Reuniting complete! I hope that was ok. Not _too_sappy or trite. I must admit that I rushed it a little because I was super eager to write the dirty parts *yaoi whore*.Once again, sorry for the sudden lag in smex in this chapter, but soon my dears you will be frolicking (perhaps) in more man on man action than you ever desired.

AN: I'm going to apologize ahead of time. I don't know about you guys, but it really irritates me when titles and adjectives are used in too close of proximity in a story *neurotic and a perfectionist* so I try my hardest to prevent this from happening. However, there are only so many things you can refer to the characters without creating confusion and my vocabulary has nearly been stretched to it's limit, so if I do start sounding repetitive, I'm very sorry. It aggravates me too. Know that I am most likely busy scouring the online thesauruses for replacement words to fix it. ~_~


	5. Chapter 5

Ok liebsten. Here it is! The final stretch, as promised, full of delicious smexy man smex. This chapter will be a tad longer than the others. Sooo, I'll get right to it. Enjoy!!! ^_^

AN: By the way, I kind of threw the idea of trying to completely maintain their personalities to the wind so I could add in things for my own personal enjoyment. Yes! Cry man-bitches, cry! *3* Yay for flurries of confused emotions!

* * *

Kakashi stood in awe, drinking in the sight of his former student. All he could think of was the overwhelming beauty of the man before him, radiant in the darkness, casting an inhuman glow as though shrouded in a fog of candle light. The jounin felt as though his soul was being pierced to the core by those two glimmering sapphires set in the whiskered visage. Emotions powerful enough to bring him to his knees washed over the silver haired man as an icy cold tear worked its way down his cheek before soaking into the edge of his mask, leaving a chilling trail of moisture in its wake. In that moment, the copy nin wanted nothing more than to stand there and bask in that golden aura, taking in every curve and detail of Naruto's face, and let himself fall into and drown in the depths of those eyes.

Naruto gazed at his sensei, unable to move, unable to breathe. It seemed as though time stood still as his mind struggled to take in the vicious onslaught of desires, wavering slightly in the intensity. The man before him, the man he loved, had never looked more beautiful. He doubted the gods had ever created another creature or object capable of even coming close to rivaling the jounin's perfection. Bathed in the light streaming from the doorway, his hair appeared luminescent with unparalleled brilliance and a cool-blue luster that complimented the milky translucence of his skin wonderfully. Said velvety flesh, pulled tautly over muscular limbs, shimmered in the sway of the shadows, the lack of tint resembling the way light passes through frosted glass, producing an overall enigmatic and enticing effect. "You moved." (1) "I'm sorry..."

Between the fervent stares and unspoken yearnings, large flakes of snow began to fall heavily, filling the air surrounding the two, giving the night the feeling of a dream.

Kakashi's legs buckled under the weight of his hunger, falling to the ground in a heap. Naruto hesitated but the jounin's silvery eyes seemed to beg him, calling him forward, desperate for contact but unable to make the distance. The breath Naruto had been holding hitched painfully in his throat as he finally moved, rushing forward to close the gap between them, crashing down on the man with the full force of his pent up need and passion.

Wrapping his sensei in an impossibly tight hug and burying his face in the warmth, Naruto's breath finally returned as he soaked up the array of touches and scents and sounds he had craved for so long. Finally relinquishing control of his emotions, Naruto let his body to be racked by the violent sobs he had held back for five years. Kakashi too, fully allowed his defenses to dissolve and gave himself over to the need to release the painful feelings that had accumulated in his heart over the duration of Naruto's absence.

Their bodies intertwined in tight knots of longing. Right there on the doorstep, amongst the falling snow, wanting, needing, pleading and crying out for the other's touch, the two men pressed themselves together hard, to the point that it felt as though they would melt into one being, as though trying to fill the void produced by many lonely nights with the feeling of the other's existence. Naruto felt Kakashi start to shiver as a particularly forceful wind blew over them. He pulled away slightly and admired the copy nin. He had lost his hitai-ate (2) in the flurry of desperate caresses, leaving his hair mussed and falling over his eyes. His clothes were disheveled, twisted and skewed awkwardly around his limbs, his mask pulled down a fraction of inch to reveal the start of rose colored cheeks and the perfectly straight bridge of his nose. The blonde wanted to see more. He wanted to devour those soft lips once again with the full fury of his love without impediment.

Naruto reached forward tentatively and slid a thin finger under the edge of the offensive material. He pulled the cloth down slowly, marveling in the sight of the face that had successfully and irreversibly captured his heart that night so long ago. He gasped quietly at the delicate lines of the man's utterly beautiful countenance. Pale and elegant yet pronounced and manly, Naruto couldn't look away. The jounin adverted his eyes down in embarrassment. Before he could voice his self-consciousness, the blond was engaging his mouth in a sensual battle.

Naruto released the kiss, deciding it was probably best to get the man out of the cold. In a single sweeping motion, the blond stood and scooped Kakashi up in a warm embrace. The size of Kakashi's eyes grew exponentially as the younger man carried him effortlessly into the house, closing the door behind them with his foot. "Which way is the bedroom?" the blond looked down at his teacher with lust glazing his eyes. The copy nin's mind blanked. "B-bedroom?"

Naruto's grip tightened uncomfortably and he hung his head, a shadow falling over his eyes. _Did I make him angry? _"Naruto..?" He was about to repeat himself when the man's voice cut the air like a knife, saturated in frustration and need, words sharp and clipped. "Don't make me wait any longer sensei. Please. I can't restrain myself any more. Let me have you. _Now_." Kakashi felt an unbearable heat spread through his groin. _Yes, I've reached my limit as well. _

"Second door on the left." Kakashi answered quietly. Without replying, the blond strode to the door, elbowing his way in the room. He set the man on his feet gently and promptly fell to his knees. The copy nin stumbled back in surprise when the younger man buried his head in the bend of the man's pelvis, inhaling deeply, relishing the spicy scent that reminded his of the taste of the man's mouth. "What..?" Caressing the man's thighs, Naruto nuzzled deeper into soft fabric and heat. He looked up and caught the silver haired man's questioning gaze. Kakashi's eyes widened even further as those azure orbs glinted mischievously and warm hands traced deliberate paths up his abdomen, raising his shirt higher with every touch until the blond stood and tugged the plain white top over the jounin's head. Naruto dropped to the ground once more. Kakashi felt himself twitch, his cotton sleep pants shrinking uncomfortably around his still-growing arousal. Sensing this discomfort, Naruto happily sought to liberate the man from his restraints, pulling the dark blue fabric down with one fluid move, taking his lover in his mouth without a moment's hesitation.

Kakashi doubled over in pleasure, holding the blonde's shoulder in a vice-grip to steady himself while Naruto ravaged his erection, moving his head up and down at experimental angles to increase the sensation for the man, using his tongue to apply pressure at the sweet spots, flicking the tip of the wet muscle over the sensitive slit, lapping up the drops of milky nectar that had already begun to accumulate there. After a few minutes of this delicious torture, Kakashi felt himself approaching the brink of release. He moaned, calling out to the boy, "Naruto, stop it, I'm going to cum." He pushed the man away.

Naruto allowed the engorged organ to fall from his mouth and looked up at the panting jounin. He stood, running his hands up the older man's sides to his chest and shoved him forcefully. Knees catching the edge of the bed, Kakashi fell back, his limbs sprawling out around him. He looked up at the blond, shock and a hint of fear evident in his eyes as the jinchuuriki slowly crawled his way over the copy nin's body until their lips were almost touching. "That's the point." he whispered seductively as he inched his way back down, licking and nipping at the most delectable spots of Kakashi's toned chest and abdomen, leaving a path of goose bumps. Reaching his destination, he engulfed silver haired man's length again and had soon had him teased back to the point of release. The jounin's hips began bucking uncontrollably against the blonde's hold. Naruto released his grip on the man's thighs, bracing himself on the mattress instead, and opened his throat, allowing the copy nin to thrust up into his mouth. Letting out a guttural scream reminiscent of the blonde's name, Kakashi came in Naruto's mouth, shuddering as vacillating waves of hot and cold coursed through his body mercilessly.

Kakashi sat up in horrified surprise as the blond swallowed audibly, ready to reprimand the man for the action. However, he was stopped before he could start by the erotic scene before him. Naruto was straddling his legs, hunched over in a stance resembling that of a predator readying itself to pounce, his face flushed with excitement and eyes half-lidded with lust as a drop of milky fluid made its way down the line of his chin. "Mmm, sensei you taste so good all over. " The jounin felt himself stiffen again at the lewd statement and enticing vision. The younger man wiped his mouth on his sleeve, cocking an eyebrow in satisfaction at the reaction. "Good, if you're ready, let's move on."

The blond sat up straight and removed began removing his clothes with sensuality to be envied by professional strippers. Letting his customary orange jacket slide off his arms with a quiet rustling of fabric before peeling off his loose black tee-shirt, revealing golden flesh that rippled over defined muscles as they stretched and flexed with every movement. Kakashi couldn't help but utter a small groan of longing while staring in awe at his obvious masculinity. Naruto smirked devilishly at him, snaking his hands down to release the buttons of his pants. Getting into a kneeling position, the man shimmied and maneuvered his way out of the binding material, setting free his impressive manhood. The jounin unconsciously began wiggling his hips in anticipation. A growl escaped from deep inside of the blonde's chest as he chided playfully, "Don't be so hasty, love. "

Pondering the ominous undertone, Kakashi unexpectedly found himself on his knees. Cautiously he asked, "Naruto, what exactly are you planning to do?"

"Well, I have to prepare you. I don't want it to hurt." Kakashi could only blink at this statement, an obvious declaration of domination. _Prepare __**me**__? _Before he could utter a word of opposition, the copy nin found himself shuddering in bliss as a wet heat circled his entrance. After the jounin had relaxed sufficiently, the blonde's tongue began to probe deeper into the cavity, flicking about tantalizingly. Undulating waves of euphoria flooded the older man, rising and ebbing in time with the motions. The idea of stopping the jinchuuriki disappeared completely from the jounin's mind as he began rolling his hips, no longer caring, thirsting only for the friction, wanting only for that thirst to be satiated, wanting Naruto to find the same spot he had the night before.

When the pleasure suddenly stopped, Kakashi turned and cast an inquiring glance at his lover. Naruto looked up at him, almost innocently, from under a veil of disarrayed blond locks, intently sucking on his fingers. Answering the unspoken question he stated assuringly, "This is to stretch you out."

"Don't." _Is he scared? Does he want me to stop? _Naruto mirrored the puzzled look to Kakashi's now determined one. "I thought we were going to go all the way..." The blond couldn't help but hang his head in disappointment and mild humiliation. _Maybe he realized that he doesn't really want to be with a man. _True, the blond wanted this badly, but he wasn't about to force himself on his sensei. He felt the sting of impending tears as he moved to gather his clothes.

"We are, but I can't deal with it any more. Please. I know it will hurt, but if it's you, I don't care. Fuck preparation, I just want to do this with you, to affirm this love by feeling you inside of me." Naruto dared to look up. Kakashi was sitting in the middle of the bed, leaning back on his elbows with his legs apart invitingly, calling the man back into his arms with his eyes. It felt as though the world was dissolving away around him as Naruto rushed back over to his sensei's embrace. Their lips clashed in a passionate kiss and it felt to the young man that there was nothing left in life for him except this feeling, and that was all he could ever wish for.

Their lips parting with satisfied sighs, Naruto gently laid Kakashi down, pinning the man's hands above his head and positioned himself at his entrance. All feelings of playfulness and dominance gone, the blond looked deeply into silvery eyes and received a nod of consent. His arms trembled with anticipation as he finally let himself delve into the Kakashi's silken heat. The copy nin cried out and grabbed the jinchuuriki's back for support as he brought his head up against the broad gilded shoulders. Naruto whispered in a husky voice, "Does it hurt too badly?" The silver haired nin looked up at him with clouded eyes, "All I feel is pleasure." With this, Kakashi freed his hands from their confines and reached down, taking hold of Naruto's hips, and pulled him in deeper. The blond smiled softly and closed his eyes, losing himself in the ecstasy of the velvety tight flesh.

Like puzzle pieces, the two fit together perfectly as though their bodies were made for each other, like the gods had meant for them to hold one another like this. Kakashi began to twist and writhe under the weight of his impending climax, rocking his hips forward to meet Naruto's increasingly desperate thrusts. The blond opened his eyes and looked down at the man under him. His cream colored chest, covered in a thin sheen of perspiration, heaved in exertion. His eyes were shut and brows furrowed slightly with a mild grimace playing on his parted lips as he whispered his lover's name, his voice saturated with bliss. Naruto leaned forward and kissed the man gently on his forehead and pumped harder into the jounin, leaning all his weight on one arm, reaching down with the other to massage the man's throbbing need in a matching rhythm.

Tight knots of desire pitted in Kakashi's stomach unwound further and further with each thrust, making their way throughout the rest of his body, seizing him from head to toe in delicious agony as Naruto's length brushed against his prostate with every stroke. The jounin issued a breathy gasp, muscles spasming uncontrollably, his back arched in an impossible angle as he reached the apex of his splendor and released forcefully into the blonde's hand. The flexing walls of his cavern closed tightly around Naruto's arousal. The divine pressure slowed his movements, a growl emanating from deep within his chest, he pushed forward to new depths, releasing his essence into the copy nin. The pentacle of his orgasm washed over him with staggering intensity as he continued to ride out the pleasure in a symphony of moans until he was completely spent. His arm gave out and he collapsed onto his sensei, breath ragged and uneven.

Not bothering to take the time to clean up, Kakashi pulled the blankets over them. "I love you Uzumaki Naruto." "I love you too Hatake Kakashi." The copy nin smiled to the darkness. Naruto sighed contently and buried his head into the silver haired nin's spicy, and now slightly musky, scent while a few reminiscent tremors worked their way up his spine. Snuggling into the warmth of one another, their bodies formed a tangle of arms and legs as the two drifted off into peaceful sleep while waiting to wake up from this marvelous dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay! Tilde Time Jump! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi awoke to the smell of food. He rubbed his eyes and stretched before throwing off the sheets and getting up. _**Ow. **_The copy nin shuffled his way into the kitchen, holding his lower back, groaning softly. He arrived in time to find Naruto setting down two plates of omerice on the table. Hearing the scuffling of the jounin's pained walk, the blond looked up and beamed at the man, making his way around the table to his lover. "Mmm, sensei, right on time." the jinchuuriki grinned sheepishly. "I hope it's good. I wanted to surprise you." He enveloped the silver haired man in an affectionate hug, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. Kakashi stood rigid. _**Ow. **_

Naruto released the copy nin and stood back inspecting him, his eyes falling on the hands clutching gingerly at his lower back. Kakashi's mouth distorted into a tight line of discomfort and he spoke through clenched teeth. "Still a little sore dear." The blond frowned sympathetically, looking down at the wooden chair at the table and back up at his sensei. "I guess you need to sit somewhere more comfortable..." Grabbing the plates of food, he looked around momentarily. "How about the couch?" The older man nodded in agreement and the two made their way to the living room. Setting the plates down on the coffee table, Naruto helped the jounin to sit down, holding back a smirk as the man muttered something about seizing the top position through seniority. _**Ow. **_"Ouch!" The man's face scrunched up in pain and Naruto shot out a hand protectively to support him, eyes wide with shock and concern.

"Areyouok?!" The blond blurted out in worry as Kakashi settled himself back down into the cushions, reaching down first to pick up a small package. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just got this in a very uncomfortable place." he responded wearily, holding the parcel up for the man to see. "Oh! That's what Jiraiya wanted me to deliver." Thinking back, he continued, "Yeah, he was the one who told me to come to this address... Well, I wonder what it is. Open it." Kakashi complied and tore away the brown paper wrapping, revealing a brand new, first edition copy of the latest Icha Icha book. The copy nin's face glowed with joy as he hugged it to his chest, seeming quite like a child in his excitement, "Naruto _and _Icha Icha. I am so indebted to that sennin."

The two fell into a relaxing silence as they ate, Kakashi focusing most of his attentions on the book. Half-way through the meal, a gasp followed by a bang resounded throughout the room as Kakashi threw the book at the wall. Choking on his mouthful of food, Naruto managed to ask what had happened. Kakashi's cheeks darkened from deathly pale to flushed with rage as he yell out in a volume to rival the Hokage's, "THAT DIRTY OLD VOYUER!!" After calming his sensei sufficiently, the blond bravely inquired the reason for his reaction. In a darkly sedate voice he explained. "The character descriptions match perfectly and both of the names are only slightly altered. He wrote, in exact detail everything we did _that _night. He used us as material for his novel." Naruto's jaw dropped and a second voice echoed throughout the snowy streets of Konoha. "WHAT THE FUCK!? I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PERVERT. HOW DID HE KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"

Across town, lying in a post-drunken mess under Tsunade's desk, surrounded by empty sake bottles, Jiraiya chuckled. "Well, I see they enjoyed my my present. Merry Christmas brat. I'm glad you finally got what you wanted." He hiccupped and rolled over on his side, passing out with a smile on his face.

* * *

(1): this is referring to Kakashi switching houses. I realized it might be confusing since I randomly tossed it in there on a whim.

(2): forehead protector (I felt like the word forehead would just sound awkward floating around in the heat of romance)

TillY: Woot!! Finished! Oh yeah! That's right! Uke Kakashi! Smexy smexy smexy! *turns on Rick Astley and rick rolls in celebration*.

Boyfriend: *Pumps fists in excitement, whispers to self* Yes! No more helping to proofread the butt sex!

Tilly: Soooo… that's it!! Not only my first yaoi, but my first fanfic in general (well, first to actually be put out there for people to read…). Yay! *prances around dorm waving arms in triumph, receives freaked-out stares from roommate and boyfriend*

Roommate: *sarcastic* Greeaaat. So does that mean I can finally sleep peacefully without the sound of furious typing and evil laughter disturbing me at 4:00 in the morning?

Tilly: Probably not. Now I'm going to cycle through all the other holidays with different couples! *feels festive* Mwahahahahahahaha!! How does that sound chickadees?

Boyfriend: NOOOOO!!! No more proofreading!!!

Roommate: *eye twitches* I hate you.

Tilly: *too happy to care* Onward! To New Year's!! *mounts random horse that whinnies and rears up, holds heroic pose and gallops out of room clutching laptop*

Hmmm, so how'd you guys like it. I hope it was ok. Meh, I guess it wasn't exactly what I hoped for (this little beotch took quite a bit of effort). This chapter is a tad too long for me to put forth any serious effort into proofreading the entire thing *lazy* so if there's anything wrong, don't hesitate to point it out. Also, I know I made Naruto act pretty... what's the word I'm searching for... whore-ish, playful, (ran out of potentially suitable adverbs)?... well, whatever when they first started, but I figured, hey, he's always been a bit of a prankster. Chances are, he'd act deviously in bedroom situations as well. ^_^

AN: Ok, in all seriousness, in addition to the smexy foursome, I was indeed planning on cycling through all of the holidays (well, not _all, _no Columbus Day or anything like that) with different couples and such. How does that sound hmmmm? You know, a little Shinokiba, Gaalee, Narugaara, Jiranaru, Zebuhaku, maybe get really wild and crazy with some Zetsutobi and Shikachoji? Yep yep, much excitement and buttsecks to come. If you feel so inclined, read, reveiw, have some celebratory pie with me...


End file.
